


I'm dreaming of runaway brides

by dressruffles



Series: femmexo bingo fills [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Weddings, all of OT12 EXO shows up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo figured a small ceremony wouldn’t be bad. </p>
<p>(that is not the wedding she gets, however.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dreaming of runaway brides

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorites of the bingo fills I did. I sort of hint at other pairings, Lu Han is randomly trans in this and. and that's it? I love weddings? 
> 
> ((reposted from lj.))

When Jongin proposed to her five months ago, Kyungsoo couldn't have imagined having a huge big to-do over it.

“Your immediate family, my immediate family, and a court official, that's it,” she had mumbled after Jongin had finished kissing her.

“Okay, whatever you want,” Jongin had said, smiling up at her, still on one knee in the middle of their living room floor. Jongin’s eyes were glittering and still lingering on the ring she had just slipped onto Kyungsoo’s finger, and Kyungsoo smiled and gently ran a hand through Jongin’s hair. She had never wanted to get married before Jongin came along, and a _wedding_ in the most traditional sense was still out of the question – but Kyungsoo figured a small ceremony wouldn’t be half bad.

But…well.

Somewhere in there, of course, all their friends (and, honestly, Kyungsoo's own traitorous sister) had gotten into it and blown Kyungsoo's ideal basically non-wedding apart.

“Wake up, you're getting married!” Chanyeol screams in her face the day of, because they're all on the same hall in a five star hotel in fucking _Jeju_ , because Junmyeon put money down for some exotic venue and then Lu Han had put down money to help fly everyone out here and it's not like Kyungsoo could have said no to that.

Tao's on her with some kind of mud facemask before Kyungsoo can finish blinking the sleep out of her eyes. “I can't believe you don't want to do last minute yoga with me to squeeze into your dress, but whatever.” Tao's spreading the mud along Kyungsoo's jaw before Kyungsoo slaps her hand away. “Hey, I just want you to look radiant!”

Kyungsoo glares, but begrudgingly lets Tao finish up with minimum resistance – for now. “Where's Yifan?” Yifan is like…the only one Kyungsoo would kind of want to help her with her morning prep, if only because Yifan's notoriously easy for Kyungsoo to bully.

“With Jongin,” Yixing is saying from the vanity where she's going through Kyungsoo's luggage to pull out all the underwear she's packed. At least someone else in this room is _not_ high-strung, Kyungsoo thinks, counting her far and in-between blessings. “Baekhyun and Jongdae are over in her suite, too.”

It’s not fair that Jongin's getting Jongdae and Yifan, but at least she's taking Baekhyun off Kyungsoo's hands. Kyungsoo wouldn't deal with Baekhyun today even if someone paid her to. With that in mind, she only grunts a little in protest when Chanyeol yanks her out of the bed. Chanyeol at least means well.

“Okay, you get into shower and when you get out your breakfast should be here!” Chanyeol's saying far too enthusiastically for this early in the morning, as she shoves Kyungsoo into the bathroom. “And then we can get the hair stylist and make up lady in here.”

“Make sure you don't wash the mask off until after you shower!” Tao shouts through the door as Kyungsoo shuts it in her face.

+++

It turns out that the room they've been telling her will be Jongin's wedding morning prep room is not, in fact, her suite. All their friends have been lying to her with relatively straight faces for the past two days, and Kyungsoo reevaluates why she should trust them ever again.

Instead, Jongin is apparently in some secret other wing of the hotel – because of course Junmyeon would put money down for that. Instead of her beautiful wife-to-be that Kyungsoo can steal to go elope with (there's totally still time for that, Kyungsoo keeps telling herself because she desperately wants to be an optimist) she pushes open the already unlocked door to see Junmyeon going over her stock options on her laptop while a hairstylist lays her hair in gentle curls.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says calmly without even looking up, as Kyungsoo carefully shuffles in to see if maybe they've hurriedly shoved Jongin in the bathroom or in the closet or under the bed or something and she actually _is_ in here after all. On the bed, Lu Han is on his stomach and watching some Saturday morning cartoon while Minseok balances a breakfast platter on his back and munches on toast. There is no Jongin – or signs of struggle – in sight, unfortunately.

“Ha ha,” Lu Han says, grinning at her. “Hey you're getting married in a few hours, might wanna go finish putting on your costume.”

“ _Ha ha_ ,” Kyungsoo returns emphatically, and then slides her tone into casual. “So where the hell is Jongin?”

Minseok snorts and sucks jam off her thumb idly. “Why, so we can have the wedding ceremony cut short because of two runaway brides?”

“You’re split up because it's _tradition_ ,” Junmyeon says plaintively. 

There's a small pause, in which Lu Han looks away from his cartoon and Minseok raises a skeptical eyebrow and Kyungsoo defensively crosses her arms, before Junmyeon admits, “But also mostly because I know you. You're not seeing Jongin until it's too late to flee.” 

Kyungsoo flings her hands over her head and lets out an unintelligible sound of frustration.

“Hey, can you pass me my binder on your way out?” Lu Han calls out, as Kyungsoo spins around to take her leave. She very purposely stomps right past said binder draped over a hanger dangling from the bathroom doorknob, and slams the door behind her – just for effect.

+++

“I have brought you your first drink of the night,” Sehun says as she steps into the room, eyeing Chanyeol 'helping' Kyungsoo into her dress. Said 'helping' is actually just Chanyeol looking at Kyungsoo and bursting into tears every couple of minutes, as Yixing actually _does_ help her into the dress and carefully does up the lacing of the corset. Tao's getting her make up touched up carefully, the only one already fully dressed and ready to head out (barring Sehun), but she's loudly lecturing Kyungsoo on which lingerie sets she's allowed to mix and match during the honeymoon and about the importance of a negligee from her chair.

“It's still morning,” Chanyeol points out, already having crossed the room to cling to Sehun and sob into the handkerchief that Sehun has dutifully pulled out of her clutch with a sigh to press to Chanyeol's face.

Sehun raises a pointed eyebrow. “Okay, but look at you?”

Chanyeol blows her nose long and hard, before managing to say pitifully, “Kyungsoo’s getting _married_.”

This is all too much. “I'll take it,” Kyungsoo tells Sehun wearily.

Sehun smiles and lifts the bottle of vodka she’s brought high into the air, letting the sunlight catch on the glass.

+++

Yixing doesn’t let her drink enough to get actually drunk, which is probably for the best. Truth be told, the wedding ceremony itself is not all that bad, once Kyungsoo gets to the photo session. This is probably because she finally gets to see Jongin.

Jongin lights up when she lays eyes on Kyungsoo, who feels a little ridiculous in her dress and veil when she sees how incredibly beautiful Jongin looks in hers. At least Kyungsoo’s gotten to wear white flats, the like one allowance everyone's cut her throughout this whole ordeal – though that too is a vague sort of regret with how Jongin is towering over her more than usual in the ridiculous designer heels that are hidden under the layers and layers of the white fabric of her dress.

But still – “You look beautiful,” Kyungsoo is saying quietly, touching Jongin's arm the moment they are close enough. Jongin flutters her eyelashes (are those…rhinestones on her eyelashes? Jesus god, Kyungsoo is _so_ glad Baekhyun had no input in her own prep. Tao gunning for Kyungsoo to try winged eyeliner was rough enough) and smiles bashfully.

“You too,” Jongin murmurs, beaming down at her – and god, Kyungsoo's so in love it hurts.

“I'm gonna fucking cry, look at the lovebirds looking at each other!” Baekhyun is yelling at the top of her lungs, because she's the worst at expressing herself not-obnoxiously.

Yifan's got a handle on it though, and she dutifully leans down and murmurs something to Baekhyun when Kyungsoo looks over to glare at Baekhyun with all her heart and soul. Baekhyun is immediately pouting but also quiet and looking mildly apologetic, and Yifan gives Kyungsoo a casual thumbs up – even though she's completely teary eyed and trying desperately to look like she's not.

Jongdae looks at the lot of them and sighs. “Okay maybe we should do the family shots while all of you get yourselves together – no crying in the photos!”

This apparently triggers _something_ , because Chanyeol lets out a shuddering sob and then she and Baekhyun _and_ Yifan are clinging to each other and all of them are crying (though Chanyeol is definitely the loudest) and Tao's tearing up and – 

“Fuck, let's go find your family first,” Kyungsoo mutters to Jongin, and Jongin laughs.

+++

Kyungsoo escapes the hell that is the outdoor reception post-ceremony for a while with Jongin, the two of slipping off down the beach together until they're far enough away that the music is an echo in the night and they're hidden from view around a bend on the beach.

There's no way they have gotten away unnoticed – after all the two of them are in bright white dresses and are wearing about a mountain of tulle and lace each – but at the very least everyone is kind enough to give them a little time to themselves.

Kyungsoo is totally ruining her dress, sitting in the damp sand and letting the waves lap at her feet, but she doesn't care. Not with Jongin curled up against her and softly kissing her for what seems like the hundredth time this night.

“I can't believe we're married,” Jongin is saying, also for what feels like the hundredth time tonight.

But as they intertwine their fingers, matching rings glinting almost like a gentle reminder that now they especially belong together and to each other, Kyungsoo gets what she means each time she says it. “It was horrible, but yeah,” Kyungsoo jokes. “If I could get through all this mess, guess I can get through any sort of marital issues with you.”

Jongin laughs, smiling widely against Kyungsoo's lips. “That is a horrible joke.”

Kyungsoo smiles too. “Like any of yours are ever any better? Shut up and really kiss me.”

When Lu Han eventually comes down the beach to get them, his black tux making him almost blend into the night sky, he at least clears his throat in warning as he comes around the bend, and calls out, “I'm praying Kyungsoo hasn't hiked Jongin's dress over her head and _also_ isn't fucking her on a beach right now.”

Kyungsoo hasn't and isn't and _wasn’t going to_ (because sex on the beach is not something either of them really have any interest in, since it’s a horrible idea with about little to no payoff for all the trouble it entails) – but it's not exactly _not_ a close call with how Kyungsoo has to half-roll off of Jongin to even be able to glare at Lu Han. Jongin’s doing her snorting laughter thing at how Lu Han gestures meaningfully at how they’re still untangling themselves from one another as he comes upon them, and Kyungsoo forgets whatever seething remark she was going to make in response to Lu Han’s amusement because Jongin’s snorting laughter thing is kind of one of Kyungsoo’s most favorite things.

+++

“Where are your shoes?” Sehun demands of Jongin when they rejoin the reception, dresses covered in wet sand and previously intricately styled hair now let down and messy and damp with salt water. The height difference between Jongin and Kyungsoo is no longer so apparently exaggerated anymore.

Jongin only grins and locks her fingers with Kyungsoo's. “In the ocean, probably?”

Sehun rolls her eyes at them and mumbles something about limited editions and the people's asses at work she had to kiss to get them, but Kyungsoo can tell she's not actually annoyed by how the edges of her mouth quirk up, almost as if against her will.

“Oh, go dance with your girlfriend already,” Kyungsoo says. “You know she wants to be the next one to get married, so this all could be you soon enough.”

Sehun rolls her eyes again, but now she's blushing and crossing her arms defensively against her apparent embarrassment, and she goes to return to Tao – who's staring fondly at the bouquet she caught earlier (after fighting tooth and nail for it and injuring another contender for the bouquet, as well as a few looker-ons, with a grand total of four casualties) – at their table.

Jongin carefully rests her cheek on the top of Kyungsoo's slightly dampened hair. “Man, but _that's_ going to be a stressful wedding to go to.”

Kyungsoo laughs and figures that it might not be horrible, as long as she's got Jongin there helping her deal with the dramafest that will inevitably be the union of Tao and Sehun in holy matrimony. "Worst case scenario, my dear wife," Kyungsoo murmurs to her, "You and I play hooky when the going gets tough."

+++

Despite how much Kyungsoo never, ever planned to have a huge ridiculously expensive wedding, in the end she has to admit it didn't turn out half bad.

(Minseok secretly gets them reservations at a different hotel on the other end of the island for their honeymoon, reservations that absolutely no one else except for Jongin's and Kyungsoo’s parents know about, and that probably really really helps. Jongin grins wickedly and agrees, as Kyungsoo presses her up against the steamy glass door of the shower to kiss her breathless.)

**Author's Note:**

> ((no one ever asked, but jsyk those are not rhinestones on jongin's eyelashes; they are swarovski crystals, and kyungsoo is uncultured and clueless so doesn't know that.))


End file.
